The Pursuit of Love!
by samantha.plummer.92
Summary: Hermione, the ex-Gryffindor Princess and bookworm, yearns for love. Not just the ordinary everyday type of love but the gut-wrenching, heart breaking, all you can give love! At the age of 25, however, she is beginning to believe her desire is childish. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, doesn't even believe in it. Can these two souls prove to each other it's real? Please R &R ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione, the ex-Gryffindor Princess and bookworm, yearns for love. Not just the ordinary everyday type of love but the gut-wrenching, heart breaking, all you can give love! The type she's read about! At the age of 25, however, she is beginning to despair about ever finding it. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, has become a sceptical shell of what he was. Love to him is something he doesn't deserve and he never will! Will these two souls prove to each other that love is possible?

**A/N: This will be about books but given how obsessed Hermione is, I'd say it's appropriate. Please bear with me. This idea has been in my head for a long time and it simply won't go! I don't own Harry Potter! JK Rowling does!**

Hermione Granger had always been a bookworm and in her heart, she loved it. To others books weren't something you base your life on, they were an annoyance. Something you use because you're forced to! Not because you love them. It's hardly surprising that Hermione believed love should be like the ones in books, too. Despite the fact, that Hermione knew that the right way to decipher things was to use logic, she knew that love was an exception but love was hardly rational.

Being the bookworm she was she had devoured books from the age of 6. It was at this age Hermione first discovered the tale of Cinderella. Despite her young age, she had been enthralled by the romance of a prince rescuing a damsel in distress- a notion which had never really left her! Even though, with her intelligence and logic, she would hardly be described as a 'damsel in distress.'

As Hermione grew so did her love her novels. Not just any novels, of course, but rather ones containing romance. Being the true bookworm she was, she read every kind of book under the sun and whilst she really loved reading, there was always one genre her heart always seemed to call to.

Throughout her teenager years, much to the surprise to Ron and Harry, Hermione began to read novels which not only were classics but ones which had brilliant love stories. The romance between Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy all showed Hermione the power of true love and whilst she knew, real life was different to stories she hoped love was the same.

It was around this time when Hermione realised that she wanted love to be more than just an emotion but to be gut-wrenchingly passionate and even potentially heart-breaking love just like the love stories in the novels. At the same time, though, she knew all woman wanted that but she was determined that her faith in finding it would never be shaken.

At the age of 25, however, her faith was indeed shaken. Right to its core! The war had made her desire seem childish and not as important as she had thought it was. It had meant that in the years that had followed, she didn't try and find the man of her dreams as she had thought that perhaps she had been deluding herself.

This is where we found our heroine now!

"Is this is yours?" A man asked Hermione, as she began to walk past him. He was holding out a book.

Hermione looked at the book in the man's hands and began to blush. She had obviously dropped it and not realised it.

"Oh, yes it is. Thank you for telling me." Hermione told the man softly, before reaching out to reclaim her book.

Hermione's words had, of course, been heartfelt as the rain had begun to pour when she had been in the café but seeing the rain getting heavier she had decided it would be best to head home. The man had obviously been caught in the rain as the black coat was soaking wet.

She tried to juggle her umbrella so she could get a clearer view of the man as she reached for her book and as she did so, she realised who the man was.

With the man's now thoroughly soaked blonde hair and lifeless grey eyes, Hermione knew it was Draco Malfoy. It seemed he hadn't realised it was her given how he had addressed her but her curiosity seemed to get the better of her.

"Malfoy, is that you?" Hermione asked the man, holding her umbrella slightly a little more tightly as the window picked up.

The man reacted unusually to her question as she could see the man's back stiffen in displeasure and something else Hermione couldn't quite decipher.

"Granger." Draco Malfoy acknowledged her with.

Hermione didn't know what to say to him but she knew she had to do something in reply. So, she simply nodded to him.

She hadn't seen him since the war had ended with was 8 years ago. Hermione looked him over discreetly and she noticed little things about his appearance. Draco's hair which in the past had always been slicked back (especially, before the war) now hung loosely and was now near shoulder length. Hermione knew that she was being rude staring at him but something about his appearance kept her eyes glued to him.

As she caught Draco staring at her, too, she cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked at her feet.

"Erm, I'd better go. You know, get out of this rain. Thanks for the book, Malfoy." Hermione told him, a few seconds later before continuing walking.

At her words, Draco looked slightly shocked. Whether it was due to Hermione addressing him politely or just seeing her again he could hardly decide.

From the moment he had noticed it was bookworm Granger, he had prepared himself for cold indifference or perhaps a little disagreement which had seemed as if it was the only way they could interact.

In the past, he hadn't minded that. At all. He had enjoyed annoying her; it was somewhat like a sport. Something he did when he was bored and needed to amuse himself. The sight of her face reddened by her fury had always made him smirk but he didn't want to infuriate her, antagonise her or upset her. All he had wanted to do was give her was her book back!

Draco had caught the before he had handed it back to Hermione and he couldn't help but smile his thought of the title. He could have guessed really. Wasn't Hermione Granger iconic for reading books which everyone else finds boring?

Either way, when Draco Malfoy finally remembered where he was and that he was being perpetually drenched with rain he resumed his journey to flourish and Blotts to get his own book his head was full of thoughts about Hermione Granger and her book!

**A/N: This is my first ever harry potter fanfiction so please, be nice! These characters may be out of character but I wanted to play around with them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Thanks for the follows and favourites!**

It was the next day and Draco Malfoy's very sudden appearance had been very much forgotten. It wasn't as if they were friends or even remotely close so when Hermione had went home she had tried her hardest to forget about Draco Malfoy - how his eyes looked lifeless and empty. That, of course, was easier said than done.

With an occasional sigh of exasperation in the form of "For Merlin's sake", Hermione's night passed slowly and uneventfully. Every time she closed her eyes, she remembered the look in his eyes and how they bore into her!

So the next morning when she was entering Flourish and Blotts the last person she thought she'd see was Draco Malfoy buying a book. In her shock and amazement at seeing him again, Hermione stumbled through the door and nearly began to close the door in someone's face behind her. It wasn't too much longer before she realised what she was doing.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, apologetically as she politely held the door for the person.

The man, who was in his mid-60's was a portly chap, didn't seem to be upset too much by Hermione's behaviour and happily stepped through the door Hermione was holding.

Hermione was vaguely aware of people staring at her and as much as it made her feel uncomfortable, people had always done it. It was as if something about her intrigued or disgusted them. Growing up Hermione had never thought much about it as it was something she had thought was caused by Harry being in her life. But as she felt the stare of the people around her, she had never felt so embarrassed in all her life.

Especially, when she noticed Draco Malfoy was one of the people staring. Hermione tried to look as if she hadn't been embarrassed by the whole 'incident' as she walked to a bookcase far away from him but the blush which had assaulted her cheeks conveyed how embarrassed she really was.

"What book this time, will it be? A nice old classic like Hogwarts: A history or perhaps a muggle novel…?" Katie, the shop assistant asked Hermione when Katie had noticed her.

Hermione thought for a moment smiling and then began to answer.

"I think perhaps a muggle book this time, Katie. I'm so pleased you installed a muggle collection. After all, there are hundreds of muggle books which are brilliantly written and just think about how many witches and wizard who will be enlightened about Muggle literature."

Hermione knew she was getting slightly carried away and she was a little wary of someone interrupting her as they had always done but it had normally been Harry or Ron, who wanted to talk about Quidditch, even after they had left Hogwarts.

She was right to be cautious as Draco Malfoy was the person to disrupt her this time. She looked where the source of the voice had come from and saw him standing against a bookcase rigidly.

"What is it with you and Muggle literature, Granger? Just like your book yesterday! Probably one of the most boring books on earth….!" Draco told her, frowning.

Hermione knew she shouldn't take the bait Draco was offering her but how could she, Hermione Granger, let Malfoy say something derogatory about her beloved books?

"Wuthering Heights is not boring. It is one of the best known love stories ever, not to mention one of the most passionate." Hermione defended, thinking of her night of reading.

Draco rolled his eyes at her answer. It was a typical woman's answer. It had been entirely about the love and romance side of the book never mind anything else.

"There is no such thing as true love so why does book have to portray there to be?" Draco asked her, yet again frowning.

At his words, it was Hermione's turn to frown. How had this conversation turned to love? They had been talking about books a minute ago!

So, when Hermione answered her voice matter of fact and to the point. As he had heard it like many times before.

"We were talking about books, Malfoy, not love!"

Somehow as their conversation had been progressing, Katie had discreetly left the two of them to argue alone. Either she had misconstrued the argument as a lover's tiff or she thought it would get heated!

"Isn't books and love synonymous with women like you? You probably imagine the love story is yours or that Mr Darcy is falling for you. " He retorted to her, very much seeming like the boy who liked to torment her.

His words were a bit too close to home for Hermione and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from being rude. Despite his courteous behaviour yesterday, Draco had very much acted like the spoilt little brat he had always been and although, Hermione would have liked to hit him, she didn't want to be banned from the book shop.

"How would a man like you know anything about reading muggle literature? Don't you despise everything and anything connected with muggles and muggle-borns?" Hermione asked him, hoping that he would end the conversation.

Draco, at her words, knew her questions were justified but would she really believe him if he tells the truth?

Seeing that she was waiting for answer and that she was determined to get one, Draco knew it wouldn't help him to lie to her. After all, it wasn't as if they would see each other again for another eight years!

"This will be hard for you to understand, Granger, but I have read muggle literature and no, I don't despise muggle-borns not anymore!" He told her, before beginning to make his way out of the shop.

Hermione, however, was shell-shocked. The whole thing with Malfoy was ludicrous. From their rather unorthodox discussion about books to muggle-borns like herself.

When Katie returned to ask if she needed to help, Hermione was half inclined to ask her for help trying to understand Malfoy!

**A/N: Hey. There you go! I hope you enjoy. **

**As much as I like writing, I have another story on the go which means that the more reviews I get, the more updates you get!**

**Even if you hate it or love, tell me! I won't know otherwise. **

**So, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is for my reviews! And the followers of the story. Whilst I appreciate the followers, I would like to know your opinions on my characterisation, my writing etc.! I don't OWN Harry Potter, JK does!**

Hermione Granger was still baffled when she finally made her way to Ginny's. Somehow every time she went to talk to Ginny, she would see how stupid letting someone rile her up would be! Despite the fact Hermione had always just been Harry and Ron's friends, Ginny seemed to be the only girl Hermione could get peacefully along with.

When you're not obsessed with make-up and you're looks, it's difficult to talk to people who are like Lavender Brown. So, instead, Hermione and Ginny became good friends. Ginny had found someone who was like her in the sense she wanted to be involved in the things Harry and Ron did too, but also someone who was slightly a tomboy!

As Hermione made her way into the house, Ginny made her way over to her giving her a hug.

"Hermione, how are you? You look a little peaky!" Ginny, exclaimed to her.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her words. It seemed as if Ginny was turning into her mother as she always commented on Hermione's health.

_I suppose it comes with being married_, Hermione mused lightly.

Ginny had been married to Harry James Potter for just over 4 years, despite being a year younger than Hermione. To her, Ginny seemed to be the happiest woman on earth. She had married the man who had always claimed her heart and she absolutely loved it!

It gave Hermione a pang in the chest just to look at them together. It seemed as if she'd never get that. Not the marriage and certainly not the love.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I should be asking that you! You were the one who was unwell yesterday." Hermione reminded her, frowning.

Now that Hermione had said it, she realised just how well Ginny looked. She looked not only healthy but she also seemed as if she was glowing.

Ginny, at her Hermione's words, began to blush which immediately made Hermione realise she was missing something.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Hermione, asked her.

Ginny gave a slightly apologetic smile but she did eventually start talking to Hermione.

When she did, her voice was full of happiness and love and the sound of it yet again made Hermione's heart ache.

"I'm having a baby!" Ginny told her, smiling broadly.

Hermione, despite her intelligence, hadn't twigged all of her symptoms and for some reason felt slightly embarrassed that she hadn't realised it sooner.

Nevertheless, though, she felt overjoyed for them! It would certainly make their family complete.

"That's wonderful, Ginny. Have you told Harry yet?" Hermione asked her, as she hugged her.

Ginny looked a little nervous for the first time in the conversation, and Hermione surmised that she hadn't.

"No, I haven't yet. I only found out yesterday. Harry went out on a mission yesterday and he didn't come in until 1am. I didn't want to disturb him, so I thought it would be best to let him sleep." Ginny admitted sheepishly.

Hermione knew that Ginny didn't like waiting for Harry to return from his missions as being an Auror is not only dangerous but hard work! Being pregnant would have meant that her hormones would have been all over the place.

"I'm sure he'll be so happy and excited when you tell him about the baby, Ginny." Hermione told her, smiling.

All of the times Harry spoke of his family and the sadness in his voice seemed to come back to Hermione and she knew he'd be overjoyed by Ginny's pregnancy. After all, it'd mean they would have a complete little family.

"Guess who I saw yesterday?" Hermione asked Ginny, remembering her encounter with Malfoy.

Although, Ginny wasn't exactly a gossiper, it didn't mean she wasn't curious about whom Hermione was talking about, so when she answered it was full of curiosity.

"Who?!" Ginny answered, leaning in forward in her chair.

Hermione inwardly shook her head at Ginny's enthusiasm. Knowing her, Ginny probably assumed it was a famous Quidditch player like Oliver Wood or someone. Well, even Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to meet Oliver as he was in Scotland visiting his mother!

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione answered, grimly.

Hermione's mood made sense to Ginny now. Draco Malfoy, despite the fact she hadn't seen him in years, could only be an annoying ninny! No leopard changes their spots and certainly not a Malfoy!

"What did ferret do?" Ginny asked her, frowning.

Hermione felt slightly bad at Ginny's use of the word 'ferret' which she thought ludicrous as had annoyed her. It wasn't as if he was a nice person, after all.

"We bumped into each other in Flourish and Blotts. I was talking to Katie (the shop assistant) and he started talking to me about muggle literature. The way he was acting about why it was so important to me was so patronizing as if it was wrong. If that's not bad enough, he then started telling me about love in books and how that's unrealistic, too!" Hermione ranted at Ginny.

Ginny knew never to upset Hermione by making an unfair comment on a book, especially, one about romance. She was the only friend (of Hermione's) who knew about her thirst for romance books and she didn't try and stop her. After all, she had got her happy ending so what's to stop Hermione's from happening?

"So, he was very much the same as he was in school, then?" Ginny surmised, thinking.

Ginny had half expected Hermione to agree with her but to her horror and shock, she didn't.

"That's what's so annoying. He wasn't at first. We had bumped into each other the day before, and he gave me my book back after I had dropped it. He just simply gave it me. No 'mud blood' or anything. Saying that, though, he didn't call me that word the day after, though." Hermione said, thinking out loud.

Hermione sounded confused and Ginny couldn't help but frown. Whatever had confused Hermione Granger was obviously important!

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoy this. Like I said before, I have another story on the go which I am at the moment enjoying more, so if you don't review I won't exactly have any inspiration for another chapter!**

**So, please review! **


End file.
